


You’re Mine

by odetohosh



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Foreplay, Fucking Machines, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetohosh/pseuds/odetohosh
Summary: jihoon has been soonyoung’s secretary for 3 years.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> fic is gonna be vvvvvvv full of sex so pls ready urselves :3

“lord please stop me from killing my boss.” jihoon sighed for nth time. he had been already stressed from all the work he’s getting. ever since he became soonyoung’s secretary, all his boss’ work were given to him. and jihoon just wanted to slap his boss’ paperworks on his face for a moment. 

jihoon won’t deny that he feels sexual tension between them. he isn’t supposed to feel that but with soonyoung being a tease, he’s been giving mixed signals to jihoon since last month. 

“ah fuck it. there goes my dick again.” with the thought of soonyoung and his dick aroused, he can’t concentrate well with that tent down there. jihoon decided to go to the bathroom to relieve his needs. he went to the employees bathroom only to hear kissing noises and moans of his officemates. 

“shit shit shit.” he whispered, “my dick is being tortured. where should i go fuck.” another restroom was in his mind. kwon soonyoung’s office restroom. jihoon would go there sometimes if there were ‘things’ happening in his floor’s restroom. he went inside his boss’ office and noticed that soonyoung is gone. he went straight to the restroom and finally let his dick free. he sat down on the toilet and pulled down his pants. with his right hand he finally grabs his long shaft and starts rubbing it slowly. “ahh, this feels so nice.” pre-cum slowly flowing, he used as lubricant to gradually added speed to pleasure himself. “h-hmm.” jihoon starts to moan, then his left hand starts to knead his balls. 

“ohh... oh..” jihoon speeded up his hands as he was close to his high. more moans came from his mouth, not caring whether people would hear him or not. he continues to pump faster and faster until he came so hard. jihoon’s cum spurted everywhere. “t-that was so fucking nice.” 

before jihoon could even clean himself, the door opened. “AHH!!! WHAT THE FUCK?” jihoon screamed at the man who opened the door. “having fun without me?” the man smirked. “HAVE YOU BEEN OUTSIDE THE WHOLE TIME?” jihoon screamed once again. “actually, i was here the whole time. you just didn’t see me.” jihoon’s eyes widened as he remembered that his dick was still open out for everyone to see. “shut up boss. get out.” jihoon tried to hide his flushed face, also to mention, his proud dick standing up. 

“i don’t want to.” “soonyoung just get out.” jihoon said very embarrassed. “you called me by my name now?” soonyoung started to walk up closer to jihoon, trapping him with his back on the wall. soonyoung’s arms both beside jihoon’s head, forcing jihoon to look at soonyoung. oh boy, jihoon can’t stand this. his hot stubborn boss is cornering him with his dick out. great. 

“jihoon.” one with his hand on jihoon’s cheek. “i know that.” two, his hand on jihoon’s neck. “you like me.” three, hand on jihoon’s abs. “and i know you feel it too.” four, hand on jihoon’s waist. “and i just can’t wait to wreck you.” as soon as he said that, he began to pump jihoon’s dick so fast, surprising jihoon. “um.. o-oh...” jihoon can’t stop moaning again. “m-more.... soonyoung more....” “more? okay baby.” soonyoung started to pump jihoon faster than before. jihoon turned to a moaning mess, “i-i’m gonna cum.” 

soonyoung released his hand from jihoon’s dick. “w-what..? w-why did you tak—“ before jihoon could even finish, soonyoung kneeled down, his face in front of jihoon’s dick. soonyoung gladly filled his mouth with jihoon’s dick. he sucked the tip and that was another trigger for jihoon. soonyoung kneaded jihoon’s balls as he was taking jihoon’s dick on to the end of his throat, soonyoung gagged but still continued to suck. “i-i’m cumming!!” as jihoon said that, cum started to fill soonyoung’s mouth. he calmly swallowed jihoon’s cum. “i-i can’t believe we just did t-that.” jihoon told soonyoung. “oh baby, we’re going to do more soon.” 

jihoon wanted to clear up their relationship. “boss, what are we?”  
“call me soonyoung, and as for your question, i’d like us to be boyfriends.” soonyoung said calmly and seriously while looking at jihoon’s eyes. jihoon smiled, “i’d love that soonyoung.” 

little did jihoon know, soonyoung loves new suprises each day.


	2. Chapter 2

jihoon still couldn’t believe that his boss, is now his boyfriend. jihoon’s not gonna lie but he’s had his eyes on the cute & hot ceo ever since he started to work for him. the sexual tension started when jihoon accidentally spilt coffee on soonyoung, causing him to panic. and his hands automatically touching soonyoung’s pants.

“fuck!!” soonyoung screamed out, also by the fact that jihoon had his hand grazed over soonyoung’s clothed dick. jihoon did that on purpose though. so ever since that small moment, both of them had their eyes on each other. 

not until soonyoung decided to break their sexual tension and giving jihoon a blowjob at his own restroom. and now they’re boyfriends! what a catch. 

————————————————————

soonyoung woke up giddy, the feeling of euphoria coming in. he looked to the left, finding his boyfriend naked, and desirably cute. he chuckled to himself with a thought that came through his head. what’s the thought? well, soonyoung may get kicked for this but jihoon’s nakedness was inviting him.

soonyoung slowly creeped under the covers just enough to level his eyes with jihoon’s dick. is this what they call ‘keep your eyes to the prize’? because soonyoung is definitely looking at the prize. 

soonyoung used his right hand to gently pump jihoon’s dick, then licking the slit of jihoon’s dick as he pumps down. he gets gradually faster, waking a grumpy jihoon up. “soonyoung what the fuck?” jihoon growls, angry that his boss is pumping him, but at the same time he loves the wake up call. soonyoung’s now using his mouth to suck jihoon’s dick. “nnggg... soon... young... ah!!” soonyoung just keeps on getting better at sucking jihoon. 

“ahh... more.... ple.. please...” jihoon moans out, feeling soonyoung smile on his dick. soonyoung’s now deep throating jihoon’s dick, “fuck i’m going to cum.” jihoon announces, soonyoung now getting ready to swallow every bit of his boyfriend’s cum. another hard suck and jihoon blasted his cum inside soonyoung’s mouth. 

soonyoung delightfully swallowed everything, making sure to not leave anything behind. “what the fuck was that you horny bastard?” jihoon back to being angry, “well i thought it would be good to wake you up by sucking you off baby boy.” 

jihoon’s blushing. “fuck off... don’t call me that.” “but you do love it when i call you that!!” soonyoung told jihoon, as a matter of fact. “yeah well i’m going to take a shower now.” jihoon got up, “okay baby i’ll go make breakfast.” soonyoung said. as jihoon was about to go inside the bathroom, soonyoung spanked his ass. “FUCKING HELL KWON!” “aww baby i love you.” soonyoung cooed while blowing out flying kisses to jihoon, now out of their bedroom. “i’m going to kill that fucker.” jihoon makes a mental note to make sure soonyoung suffers. his ass hurts ten times more now that soonyoung had spanked him. he was very sore from last night, imagine doing 6 rounds with soonyoung? ugh. 

jihoon got inside the shower, letting the water run through his body. he wanted to relax first before cleaning up his whole body, so he just stood there facing the wall letting his thoughts run through his head. he was thinking of what could’ve happened if soonyoung hadn’t seen him in the restroom, would they be happy like this? or would they go back to being the two people who have unresolved sexual tension with each other? these kinds of thoughts were making jihoon emotional. for a bit.

jihoon’s thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand touching his waist, and another hand pumping his dick. the next thing jihoon knew he’s swallowing soonyoung’s cum. soonyoung didn’t stop there, he pulled jihoon up to make him stand, and lifted him up. jihoon got shocked but immediately clung on soonyoung. “are we really having sex in the shower right now?” soonyoung chuckles, “yes we are baby.” jihoon leans in hungrily kissing soonyoung. jihoon’s back is now touching the wall, their kiss still not breaking. 

without warning, soonyoung put 2 fingers inside jihoon, causing him to break apart their kiss just to moan uncontrollably. “fu—ck... ahh.... shit...” jihoon was a moaning mess. soonyoung putting in a third digit and scissoring his insides. it also doesn’t help that soonyoung’s tip is poking jihoon under there, jihoon just wants soonyoung’s cock desperately. 

jihoon panting hard, “please... ah! your.. nggh.. cock...” “what do you want me to do with my cock baby? say it?” soonyoung thrusting his fingers inside jihoon, making him squirm from pleasure. “daddy... i want.. nggh.. your cock... inside me.... please daddy..” 

soonyoung’s shocked. jihoon called him daddy. and that was more than enough for soonyoung to immediately pull out his fingers and without warning, slammed his cock inside jihoon. making jihoon scream from pain & pleasure. he thrusted in an animal pace, both of them moaning from ecstasy. 

“jihoon, baby i’m going to cum.” soonyoung told jihoon as his thrusts were getting sloppy, cock twitching to release. “yes please daddy... uhh... i want you to fill me up daddy...yess.. hmm...” with one hard thrust, soonyoung came inside jihoon, with one hand pumping jihoon’s dick now releasing cum at the same time. soonyoung licked jihoon’s cum off his fingers, still not pulling out his cock. 

jihoon kissed soonyoung, tasting his own cum. “that was some great sex right there.” soonyoung smiled at jihoon. “yea it’s great now how about you take you cock out of me and we can now shower normally?” jihoon told soonyoung. “we’re going to be late.”

soonyoung and jihoon had now finished showering with another handjob, a series of jihoon trying to keep soonyoung’s dick away. they finished dressing up and eating, and today was another day. with them holding hands thinking of never letting go of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha hi.... i’m back.... and i’m ghosting you again.... just kidding!! though probably i’ll not update for another couple weeks.... so i’m just gonna surprise y’all i guess... hihi... thanks <3


	3. Chapter 3

after the shower _adventure_ , soonyoung and jihoon headed to work. they can’t keep on having sex everyday, you know? they have work to do. jihoon had also told soonyoung that they should keep a completely strict, professional relationship at work. 

it was the next day, after learning jihoon and soonyoung were sharing the same feelings (and having sex that night, and the next morning,) it was damn awkward. 

soonyoung’s fighting his urge to jump on jihoon whenever he sees the younger. it was more difficult, since jihoon was his secretary. throughout the day, jihoon would whisper to him, “fuck me later not now, babe.” soonyoung was eye-fucking him every moment he sees jihoon, and he can sense that even on the back of his head.

everyday, even before they were boyfriends, they’d eat their lunch together because jihoon orders food for his boss. so during lunch time, jihoon accidentally (it’s really on purpose) spilt his water on soonyoung, making the ceo’s pants wet, “feels like deja vu.” soonyoung thought. 

jihoon apologized for the water he ‘accidentally’ split on soonyoung’s lap. soonyoung wasn’t really surprised, he knew that jihoon was teasing him. jihoon took a napkin and tried to wipe off the water. soonyoung just let him, he was enjoying the view. but jihoon brushed the napkin on soonyoung’s clothed dick, causing soonyoung to flinch. 

“that’s how it’s going to be, huh?” soonyoung smirked pulling a startled jihoon to his lap. 

“what the fuck?” jihoon didn’t expect soonyoung to do that. they were inside his office, any worker could come in any second. his butt was also getting damp, due to the water on soonyoung’s lap. 

soonyoung gripped jihoon’s butt cheeks, spanking it a little bit, causing jihoon to whimper. “soonyoung, stop. i told you, later.” soonyoung wanted to fuck him right there and then, but it was still lunch time, so he just kissed jihoon. 

their soft kisses turned wild when jihoon slipped his tongue inside the other, jihoon felt the smirk on soonyoung’s lips and now it was a battle of dominance with their tongues. this lasted for a few minutes, when jihoon pulled away, just to dive back in again but this time on soonyoung’s neck. soonyoung’s giddy, not caring if his boyfriend may leave hickeys or marks. jihoon was sucking his neck, biting it even. they didn’t care, they were in a world of their own. 

not until someone came barging in the door, making jihoon fall from soonyoung’s lap.

”oh my god i am so sorry, boss. i am going to g— jihoon?” the person asked, surprise is evident. jihoon peeked over the table, “uh...” nervously, he chuckled. “hey jeonghan...” 

jeonghan face palmed, but grinned at the younger. “so you didn’t answer my calls last night, and i think i know why.” jeonghan giggled, “hey boss? here’s the report.” soonyoung took the file from jeonghan’s hand, the older was about to go out when he spoke again.

”boss? jihoon has toy kinks.” 

jihoon’s eyes widened, he stood up as fast as he can to reach jeonghan, but he was already gone and the door was closed. embarrassed, he just faced the door, wanting to go out. then, jihoon heard a chuckle.

”so.. toy kinks?” soonyoung asked.

jihoon’s back was facing his boss, but he knows there’s a smirk plastered on his face. 

“hey, baby.” soonyoung walked closer to jihoon. “don’t be embarrassed. it’s just me, okay? and we already fucked for like what? 6 times already. you can be open about your likes to me.” soonyoung told jihoon. he still wasn’t responding, soonyoung went closer and hugged his boyfriend. “it’s also fine if you don’t want to tell it all about me right now. slow and steady, we go.” jihoon feels overwhelmed. never has anyone told him such words before. he slowly turned around, seeing soonyoung looking at him with loving eyes.

”we can... talk about them later...” jihoon whispered.

soonyoung nodded and smiled, hugging jihoon. the younger buried his head to soonyoung’s neck.

”sure, baby. whenever you want.” soonyoung said, as he kissed jihoon’s forehead.

”joshuji! you will not believe what i just witnessed.” a giddy jeonghan walked to his boyfriend. 

“what did you witness, babe?”

”jihoon making out with our boss!”

joshua was surprised, “so it means they’re fucking right?” 

“yeah they are! i also told our boss about jihoon’s kinks.” 

jeonghan and joshua both laughed, “finally he’s getting laid. bet they’re boyfriends? 50 bucks.” 

jeonghan sat on joshua’s lap, “they already are, we don’t have to bet.” jeonghan whispered as he and joshua started kissing.


End file.
